


Turn About

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: "Classy, babe. Real classy.""Shut up, Joey. Just - shut up.""Nope,"  Joey was smiling. JC could hear it across however many hundred miles. This was exactly why he switched his phone to silent when he wanted to sleep, 'cos if Joey had woken him up to be an annoying asshole, JC would have been annoyed. Now it was just kind of sweet.  "What were you thinking, man? For one thing, you left the house wearing that?""I just needed gas, dude. There's not normally a guy with a zoom lens pointing at the pumps."





	

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd fluff, for [](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/profile)[**poetrychik**](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/) , for [a request](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_requests/140422.html) over at [](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**fic_requests**](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/)

"Classy, babe. Real classy."

"Shut up, Joey. Just - shut up."

"Nope," Joey was smiling. JC could hear it across however many hundred miles. This was exactly why he switched his phone to silent when he wanted to sleep, 'cos if Joey had woken him up to be an annoying asshole, JC would have been annoyed. Now it was just kind of sweet. "What were you thinking, man? For one thing, you left the house wearing that?"

"I just needed gas, dude. There's not normally a guy with a zoom lens pointing at the pumps." JC was quite pleased with his calm, level, who-cares voice. Truth be told he was kind of frustrated, with the situation and with himself, but since he didn't have a time machine the best thing he could do to get the storm in the teacup to blow over was to not react to the teasing. From Joey or from anyone else, press or private.

"You're the one who went to live in lala land," Joey pointed out, like that was in any way relevant.

"Yeah, and we still use gas to drive our cars." Ok, so that was a little snappy.

"And you still get jock itch, apparently."

JC ignored that, and tried - fruitlessly - not to think about itching. After a few moments, in which JC managed to identify the music in the background as Gwen Stephani telling everyone and everyone that she was really lucky, Joey sighed, and his voice dropped a few decibels. "It's that bad, huh?"

JC chucked. "Driving me crazy," he admitted, pressing the flats of his fingers in to the cotton jersey of his trunks. "Last time I let you talk me into doing that, however good it was at the time."

"Shit, man. I'm sorry. You could shave me? Like, a revenge thing?"

Joey sounded contrite, and JC had his mouth open to tell Joey that he didn't hate anyone that bad, when the image flowered in his mind's eye. Dark curls, glistening shaving oil, straight edge blade, Joey's fingers pressing pale into his own flesh, trying to hold himself still. Joey's cock soft and heavy in his hands, and that stunned stillness in the air. He hadn't really believed Joey that shaving could be hot until Joey had been buried deep in him, sweating and mumbling curses and praise into the back of JC's neck, and his fingers had been like electricity on JC's sensitized balls; when JC had come for the second time. Now it seemed like Joey had conditioned him to react to the idea, even when his own crotch was prickly and itchy and entirely without anyone touching it.

"I could." JC's tongue felt clumsy, drawing out the syllables. He heard Joey swallow.

"You could?"

"Yeah. Next time ... when we have time to take it slow. Really enjoy you." Joey's breathing hitched, and JC smiled to himself. When they were together Joey could get him inarticulate and desperate in seconds, with his broad hands and sure tongue, but like this, on the phone, with just voices, JC had the edge. "You alone, Joe?"

"Sort of. Bri's in the other room, 'C. I was just calling to rag on you, not ..."

"Shh, shh, Joe. It's ok. I'm not pushing. This time. But I'm going to call you later, ok?"

"You're going to call me, call me?"

"Uh hu."

"God.... I mean..."

"I know what you mean, Joe," JC's smile was turning into a feeling of warm satisfaction spreading from his chest. It was gratifying to know he could have so much of an affect with just a few words. "I'm going to call you later, and you're going to be ready for me, but right now, I need to get going.

"You .. sure, okay." Joey sounded flustered, and JC could just imagine him shoving his hair into crazier spikes.

They hung up with the familiar ritual of good byes and loves, and JC let his phone drop onto the bed next to him. Maybe some more lotion would help him get through the coming meeting without embarrassing himself with scratching. Or maybe it would just help him jerk off, so he wouldn't be so keenly aware of his crotch. Either way, more lotion sounded like a plan.


End file.
